


The College Experience

by chucknovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas really likes Dean, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, and dean really likes cas, cas and hannah have a really cute relationship, namely weed, obviously, so do dean and charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has had a crush on Dean Winchester since their freshman year of college, and even now in their junior year he has still not worked up the courage to talk to him. However, after years of doing nothing about his feelings, he finally decides to make a move. Or at least go to a party at Dean's frat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College Experience

He wasn’t _spying_ , per se; Dean Winchester and Charlie Bradbury were just having a very loud conversation, and they were only about ten feet away from the tree which Castiel was sitting against. So it really wasn’t _his_ fault if he heard every word they were saying – the situation was out of his control. The fact that he’d had the biggest crush on Dean ever since he saw him those fateful two years ago at the activities fair their freshman year of college had absolutely nothing to do with it. Cas simply had very advanced hearing.

 

“Forget it, Charlie. There’s no way you’re going to this party, end of story.”

 

“There is no way I’m _not_ going to this party. Dean, it’s _your_ frat! They’re _your_ frat brothers!” Charlie argued indignantly.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m positive you’re not going,” Dean countered. “Look, not all of them are dicks, but I’ve seen and heard some fucked up shit, Charlie. And it’s not just the guys; it’s the people they invite. I have no idea who’s gonna show up, and you think I’m gonna let you get mixed in with that?”

 

“I can look after myself, thank you very much,” Charlie huffed defiantly. Dean scoffed.

 

“You’re ninety pounds, squirt,” he reminded her fondly. Cas caught him ruffle her hair from the corner of his eye. “A few guys approach you, you couldn’t even fight ‘em off _sober._ You think you can handle them high and drunk?”

 

“You’re acting like I’ve never been to a party before,” Charlie grumbled, crossing her arms.

 

“Look, I’m doing this because I love you, okay?” Dean said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Cas couldn’t help but melt a little; he had always admired how selfless and caring Dean was more than anything else. “If something happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

 

“I’m not your responsibility y’know,” Charlie responded quietly, her gentle tone suggested this was sensitive area they’d touched on before. And yeah, maybe now that they’d quieted down it was technically spying, but there was also the possibility that Cas just had _really advanced_ hearing.

 

“You’re not going,” Dean ordered sternly after a moment of silence that had Cas pointedly training his eyes on the pages of a book he’d finished two days prior.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Charlie replied, clearly conveying that Dean should give up. “I’ll see you there, Winchester.”

 

“Charlie-” he started tiredly, cutting himself off as the small girl stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down to kiss his cheek.

 

“I have to go,” she told him, calling a, “Bye, love you!” over her shoulder as she skipped away, right past Cas. He did his best not to smile to himself as he stared down at his paper. Dean walked in the other direction, shaking his head.

 

Cas knew the party they were talking about. While he, Charlie, and Dean were juniors, Castiel’s brother, Gabriel, was a senior, and happened to be the president of Dean’s fraternity. He’d tried to get Cas to come to plenty frat parties before, but Dean hadn’t been exaggerating when he said they were less than savory, so Cas had always declined. However, that particular day he thought he might just surprise his brother and let him know he would be attending the party the next night. After all, Charlie was a small young lady, and under the influence she would be even more vulnerable. Castiel felt morally obligated to make sure she was okay.

 

And yeah, he wanted to see Dean. He’d thought of going to one of Gabriel’s parties for the sole purpose of finally introducing himself to Dean many times, but he’d chickened out and ended up back in his apartment alone or with Chuck, Samandriel or Hannah every time. But not this time; this time he was going, and he was going to introduce himself to Charlie and make sure she was okay, and maybe possibly see Dean. Maybe even casually brush against him once if he was feeling a bit bold.

 

“Are you serious?” Gabe asked as Cas told him later that night. He’d agreed to meet Cas at one of the campus’ pizzerias for dinner, and the latter had just informed his older brother of his plans of attending his party the next night. “Is this a joke?” Cas sighed.

 

“Well, it’s October of my junior year,” he explained, “I figured it was about time.” Gabriel shot him a knowing smirk.

 

“About time to make a move?” he asked. Cas tilted his head in mock confusion, not in the mood to play into Gabriel’s mind games. He had teased Cas about Dean since Gabe had mentioned his initiation freshman year and Cas perked up “like a puppy hearing the word ‘treat’”, as Gabriel had described it. But Cas had been denying it for two years – he wasn’t about to stop now. “Don’t play dumb, Cassie, I know you know who’s gonna be there.”

 

“Many inebriated college students?” Cas asked. Gabe rolled his eyes.

 

“Like you said; it’s your junior year. If you wanna take a ride on the Winchester Express, you really need to get a move on, little bro.” Cas glared at him, his face aflame.

 

“Gabriel,” he growled lowly, looking around the crowded restaurant to make sure no one had heard his brother’s remark.

 

However, as he said it, an exclamation of, “Gabe!” rang throughout the air. Cas’ head whipped toward the source of the noise, and sure enough, there was Dean Winchester himself, heading right for their table. Castiel held his breath, his hands tucked into his lap as he curled in on himself slightly.

 

“Hey there, Dean-o!” Gabriel greeted him brightly as Dean clapped him on the shoulder before leaning on the table with both hands. Cas’ eyes surreptitiously raked from Dean’s face, down his arm to his hand and back up his arm to his face again before training his gaze on the pizza in front of him. “Lil’ bro here was just telling me about how he’s coming to the party tomorrow.” Cas’ eyes snapped up to meet Gabe’s smirking golden ones as he dragged him into the conversation.

 

“Really?” Dean replied, his tone bright and amicable. It took Cas a second to stop trying to glare holes into his brother’s head and realize that Dean was addressing him. His eyes flickered to meet Dean’s and _holy mother and father of all that is holy those were very green eyes._

 

“Um, yes,” Cas managed to choke out, his voice much more gruff than he’d intended. His insides quivered with the weight of Dean’s gaze on him. It was so much more over whelming up close, his smile so much more dazzling, and dear god _those freckles_.

 

“His first frat party ever!” Gabe crooned teasingly. “They grow up so fast.” He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he smiled playfully at Cas, a victorious glint in his eye.

 

“First ever, huh?” Dean asked with a smile. Cas maybe would’ve been able to say something had Dean not clapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder. But he did, so Cas opened and closed his mouth without making a sound, nodding quickly in response. “Well, hopefully we won’t disappoint.” He smiled at him then, a full sparkling-teeth-beautiful-pink-lipped-Dean-Winchester-smile all for Castiel as he said, “Course, genius like you might be hard for a bunch of drunk idiots like us to impress.” Cas’ brow furrowed.

 

“I’m sure you’re not all idiots,” he countered. When Dean’s face softened at that, Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d done something right or wrong, so he decided to try to amend the situation, fearing the worst. “Of course, your president is an idiot, but that doesn’t mean _all_ of you are.” Dean chuckled as Gabriel let out an offended, “Hey,” and Cas couldn’t help but beam under the attention. _He’d made Dean Winchester laugh holy shit his friends would not believe it._

 

“Winchester!” the clerk at the counter called.

 

“Ah, well that’s me,” Dean said, smiling at the Novak brothers apologetically. He did so casually, but Cas certainly didn’t miss the way Dean ran his hand down the length of Cas’ arm before returning it to his pockets. “Gotta go. See you guys tomorrow?” he asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

 

“You betcha!” Gabe exclaimed as Cas nodded with a polite smile.

 

“Awesome,” Dean beamed. “See ya Gabe, Cas,” he nodded before turning on his heel and paying for the two boxes of pizza he was then handed. He nodded at them as he left, a gesture they both returned. Cas watched him walk down the sidewalk through the glass window in awe; not only had Dean touched him, and talked to him, and smiled at him, but he knew his name as well. That was more than Cas had expected.

 

“Yeah, you’re not interested,” Gabe scoffed. Cas blushed.

 

“I’m not,” he insisted.

 

“You’re lucky he had to go,” Gabe went on, ignoring him, “I was about to ask him to go out with you _for_ you.” Gabriel grinned at the glare Cas shot him. “Seriously Cassie, you gotta hit that. It’s tomorrow or never.” Cas rolled his eyes, finishing his pizza so that he didn’t have to validate that with a response.

 

However, he was much less calm when he returned to his apartment. In fact, he was wrapped up in blankets on the floor while Hannah, Chuck and Samandriel watched him from the couch. “He _touched_ me,” he told them, half-dreamily-half-whining. “And he laughed at something that I said that had humorous intent. Did you know he knows my name?”

 

“Wow. I hear wedding bells,” Hannah commented sarcastically. Cas rolled over and glared up at her.

 

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Samandriel scolded her. “This is big for him.”

 

“Yeah,” Chuck agreed. “You have to admit, it’s pretty cute. I mean look at him, he’s like a blanket burrito of love and rainbows,” he commented, giggling with Samandriel. Hannah rolled her eyes, but her face softened into one of sisterly concern.

 

“It’s just- are you sure about going to this thing?” Hannah asked. “I could go with you,” she offered.

 

“Nooo,” Chuck droned. “The last thing he needs is you cock blocking.”

 

“I’m sorry Hannah, but I have to agree with Chuck on this one,” Cas apologized. “I’ll be perfectly fine,” he assured her in addition. She eyed him warily for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh.

 

“So you guys actually talked?” she asked, smiling softly as she gave in. Cas’ grin encompassed his entire face as he recalled the brief dialogue, nodding excitedly.

 

“He called me a genius,” he informed them, grinning down at his hands. “Do you think he just said that because I’m relatively quiet in most social situations and display a reclusive behavior often stereotyped as diligently studious?” he asked, worry seeping into his tone as he continued on to say, “Oh, god, do you think he was politely calling me boring?”

 

“It probably had something to do with the fact that you account for more than half of the class participation in Business Statistics and that you won five awards for your writing in your first two years of college, which was publicly announced,” Hannah pointed out with fond sarcasm.

 

“And you’ve made the Dean’s List every semester you’ve been at this school,” Samandriel pointed out, “also publicly announced.” Chuck chortled to himself.

 

“He’ll be on a whole new Dean’s list by Sunday,” he joked, earning himself a rather violent pillow to the face from Hannah. Cas blushed at the implication. It was then he realized that he had no idea what would happen if he _did_ end up talking to Dean. What would they talk about? He’d probably bore Dean to death. And on the off chance that something _did_ happen, what if it was sexual? The only sexual experience Cas had was some experimental making out with Samandriel, and he was pretty sure Dean had a _lot_ more experience than that.

 

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” he considered uncertainly.

 

“Hey,” Hannah said sternly, “you have spent two years of your life mooning over this guy. If you let this surge of confidence sputter out, I’m stuffing you in a bag in your sleep and dropping you on his doorstep in the middle of the night.” Cas scoffed.

 

“Since when are you pro-Dean?” he asked suspiciously. Hannah rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m pro- _you_ ,” she answered. “Obviously this little crush isn’t going away, and I’d much rather have you happy than desperately pining from afar.” Cas scowled indignantly at that painfully accurate description of his usual behavior.

 

“Yeah, you’ll probably be a lot chiller once you’ve gotten laid,” Chuck agreed. Cas rolled his eyes and excused himself to his bedroom, where after doing about two and a half hours of homework he failed at trying to sleep and ended up debating the pros and cons of calling Gabriel. He also pondered the purpose; what could he possibly have to say to Gabriel at 11:47 pm on a Thursday night? “Hey, how are you, did your frat brother that I’m not interested in at all say anything about me, the guy he’s talked to once and whom he barely knows exists”?

 

He decided on texting him to ask what time the party started at.

 

**_Gabriel:_ ** _9, but you should probably come around 10_

Castiel gaped incredulously at the text. He had been planning on _leaving_ around 10.

 

_10 o’clock?_ he typed back, _When the hell does it end?_

**_Gabriel:_ ** _usually when people start passing out_

_That’s ridiculous and dangerous. Doesn’t anyone who attends these parties care about their health? Or their grades?_

**_Gabriel:_ ** _you’re such a nerd it hurts sometimes_

**_Gabriel:_ ** _but you’re still coming tomorrow, you can’t turn back now. if you don’t hop on winchester by the end of the weekend I will, and then you’ll cry and I’ll have to punch you_

_Gabriel, I don’t even know if he’s attracted to men._

**_Gabriel:_ ** _trust me, he’s super into dudes, and I’m pretty sure he’s into you_

Cas’ heart stopped for a moment. _Okay, calm down,_ he thought to himself, _he’s clearly just saying that to get you to go to the party. It means nothing._ Taking a deep breath and making sure to not get ahead of himself, he typed his reply.

 

_I’m coming to the party, you don’t have to lie to get me there_

**_Gabriel:_ ** _not lyin lil bro, he actually asked me about you tonight_

That had Cas’ heart in his throat. Within the next few seconds he had the phone to his ear, impatiently waiting for Gabriel to pick up.

 

“Yeah, you’re not interested at _all_ ,” he greeted him sarcastically.

 

“What did he ask you?” Cas demanded, ignoring his brother’s taunts.

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? I’ve got him right here, you’re on speaker.” Cas froze for a moment before his body began shaking finely.

 

“What?” he choked out weakly, his throat closing up. He wasn’t serious, he couldn’t be.

 

“Dude, chill, I was kidding,” Gabe assured him, his tone suggesting that he just realized how significantly Cas had reacted to his joke. The younger Novak let out a relieved breath that soon turned into anger and embarrassment.

 

“It wasn’t funny,” he grumbled. “So did he actually ask about me?” he continued tentatively.

 

“Sure did,” Gabe answered.

 

“What did he want to know?” Cas prompted further, no longer caring about how much he sounded like a teenage girl. If Dean and Gabriel had discussed him, he would like to know what the dialogue had consisted of.

 

“He just asked what you were like,” Gabriel informed him. “It was weird. Usually when he asks me about guys, he just wants to know if they’re into other guys.” Cas’ stomach flopped nervously at that.

 

“Is that a good or bad thing?” he asked, voicing his concerns.

 

“Dunno, depends on what your goal is. He might wanna bone you and was just being respectful, you being my little brother and all,” he explained. “’Course, there’s always a possibility he just wants to get to know you. Whichever is better is your decision.” A smile crept its way onto Castiel’s face at the prospect of Dean wanting to get to know him. Because sure, sex with Dean Winchester would be pretty nice, but the idea of being another one of his one night stands didn’t sit very well with Cas. He’d ignored it for a while, figuring he’d be lucky to get a single night with Dean, but the idea of _dating_ Dean had always been favorable. Of course, he’d always thought of that as a pipe dream. And he was trying to keep his hopes down, not wanting to set himself up for disappointment, but hope surged within him involuntarily. “Cassie?” Gabriel’s voice came through the receiver, “You still there?”

 

“Yes, I’m here,” he replied quickly. “Just… thinking, is all.”

 

“Oh, man. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” he teased affectionately. Cas blushed, but he also found himself with a grin on his face.

 

“What did you say to him?” he asked, ignoring his brother’s assessment of just how far gone he was.

 

“I told him you were pretty cool for a nerd,” he replied. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re still a total nerd, but since I’m the best big brother in the world I talked you up.” Cas scoffed at that.

 

“So calling me a nerd constitutes as ‘talking me up’?”

 

“That attitude’s not going to get you the rest of the story.” Cas sighed.

 

“Sorry, go on,” he conceded.

 

“Well, actually there’s not much else to tell. I told him you were cool, that the whole ‘unapproachable’ thing is just an act-”

 

“I do not act unapproachable!” Cas cut him off in indignant protest.

 

“Are you done interrupting?” Cas rolled his eyes, but obliged.

 

“Yes,” he grumbled.

 

“Good. So _anyway,_ I told him that you’re super smart, and he said that I didn’t have to tell him that.” Cas beamed at that, covering his mouth, as if that could save him some scrap of dignity. At least Gabe couldn’t see him; he never would’ve let him live that down. “I also told him you’re basically the nicest person I know, even though you can be a sarcastic bastard.”

 

“You told him I’m a sarcastic bastard?” Cas asked incredulously.

 

“Did you want me to lie?” Cas huffed again, but urged him to go on. “Don’t worry, he laughed when I told him that. I also told him you’re funny, but only when you don’t mean to be.” Cas bit back an offended retort, allowing his brother to continue. “So yeah, that’s pretty much it,” he concluded.

 

“Oh,” Cas replied lamely. Gabe scoffed.

 

“I’m sorry, did you want me to add an, ‘oh, and you should totally propose to him and agree to raise his children with him’ on the end there?” he teased. Castiel rolled his eyes again.

 

“I’m going to bed now,” he said, “Goodnight, Gabriel.”

 

“Nighty night, Cas. Sleep tight.”

 

Castiel fell asleep with a tangled swarm of butterflies stirring ceaselessly in his stomach, thanking the powers of the universe that his ten am class was the only one he had the next day.

 

The nerves weren’t any better the next morning, and Cas spent the entire day on high alert, strangely aware of whether or not Dean was in the vicinity. He knew it was absolutely ridiculous, but his paranoia simply couldn’t be reasoned with.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Hannah, and she decided to bring it up that afternoon while they were in Rite-Aid picking up random stuff they needed. “So, you seem excited for tonight,” she commented sarcastically as they perused the shampoo aisle. Cas’ stomach leapt at the reminder.

 

“I am,” he stated blandly. Hannah barked a laugh, clearly not convinced.

 

“Yeah, okay,” she replied. “Cas, you seem like you’re scheduled to be publicly executed tonight.” Cas considered that that option actually sounded more appealing than walking alone into a room full of rowdy strangers who he no doubt wouldn’t fit in with.

 

“Well, regardless, I’m going. I should go to at least one before I graduate, right?”

 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Hannah argued.

 

“I _do_ want to,” he insisted. Green eyes and a brilliant smile swarmed his mind as he reminded himself why he was going in the first place.

 

Apparently it showed on his face, because Hannah smiled in fond amusement as she said, “Oh, right. You’re going for _Dean.”_ She drew out his name in a teasing whisper.

 

“For _college experience,_ ” Cas countered, continuing down the aisle.

 

“The experience of getting laid?” she asked.

 

“If I wanted to have this conversation, I would’ve brought Chuck with me,” he replied, eliciting a small laugh from his friend.

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “Your little crush is just really cute, in a funny kind of way.” Cas was about to reply, but a certain green eyed, leather jacket wearing student caught his eye at the end of the aisle. Cas whirled the other way, grateful that Dean hadn’t seemed to have noticed him yet.

 

“I agree completely, Hannah. Global climate change _is_ a serious problem, and it needs to be addressed,” he said, walking down the aisle and hopping Hannah would follow his lead.

 

“What?” she asked, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to turn and face her. “Cas, are you okay?” Cas pointedly didn’t look up from Hannah’s eyes as he replied, grabbing her hand and walking them backwards down the aisle.

 

“Of course I’m not okay, Hannah!” he replied exasperatedly. “How can I be okay when women are still getting paid less than men for performing the same work?” Hannah squinted at him, clearly befuddled by his strange behavior. She opened her mouth to reply, but Cas blindly grabbed something off the shelf and thrust it towards her. “Can you hold this?” he asked. Hannah looked from the box back up to Cas, her eyebrows raised in question.

 

“Cas. This is cheap purple hair dye,” she informed him. He scrunched his eyebrows together.

 

“Is it?” he asked, examining the package he held; sure enough, there were two people on it modeling bright violet haircuts. “Huh. That’s strange. Why would you want that?” Before Hannah could reply, a smooth voice cut in.

 

“You thinking of going purple, Cas?” Dean asked, tone light and joking. Cas jumped at his voice, the box flying out of his hand and clattering to the floor as he shifted his gaze to Dean’ playfully grinning face.

 

“Oh, um, no, I-I was suggesting it to Hannah, as a um, as a joke,” he stammered, the blush on his cheeks increasing with every syllable uttered. Dean’s smile grew throughout his explanation, but there was no trace of malice in it.

 

“I’m Hannah,” his friend introduced herself as Cas knelt to pick up the box of hair dye and set it back on its shelf.

 

“I’m Dean, nice to meet you,” Dean replied with a charming smile, extending his hand. Hannah smiled amicably as she accepted his hand and shook it.

 

“You as well,” she replied.

 

“Are you coming to the party tonight?” he asked as he withdrew his hand. Hannah scrunched her face up in response, shaking her head.

 

“Not really my thing,” she explained. Dean gave an understanding nod.

 

“Yeah, I can understand that,” he replied. “They’re definitely not for everyone.” He turned to Cas then, the latter jumping slightly again under the attention. “So, you coming alone tonight then?” he asked. Cas nodded in confirmation.

 

“Chuck would’ve joined me, but Hannah has banned him from parties for the next two weeks.” At Dean’s questioning look, Cas went on to explain, “He came home drunk last week and broke a lamp.” Dean grinned in amusement at that.

 

“Chuck Shurley?” he asked, chuckling when Cas nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen him around a few parties. Dude can drink-” Dean smiled apologetically as he caught himself, adding, “course, I guess you already know that.” Cas laughed lightly at that.

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” he agreed. He and Dean smiled at each other for a moment before Dean seemed to remember they were in the middle of the hair-dye section of Rite-Aid and, much to Castiel’s disappointment, they couldn’t spend forever staring at each other.

 

“Hey, it was nice, uh, talking, but um, I’ve gotta get this stuff back to the house and help set up and everything,” he explained, eyes flickering quickly to Hannah before returning (and remaining) on Cas as he rolled his cart a little past him. Cas’ breath caught in his throat as Dean rested his hand on Cas’ bicep. “But I’ll see you later, right?” he asked, his gaze weighing down on Castiel’s chest as he nodded mutely. “Awesome,” he beamed, “see you then.” He slid his hand off Cas’ arm and threw a, “Nice meeting you, Hannah. I’ll see you around,” over his shoulder before turning down a different aisle.

 

Cas held his breath for a few moments before slowly letting it out and turning back to Hannah. He determinedly ignored her knowing smile as he peered into his basket. “So, aspirin?” he said, “We still need aspirin, correct?”

 

“Yes,” she agreed, whispering a teasing, “You are so cute,” before continuing toward the medicinal aisle.

 

She picked up the conversation again as they drove back to their apartment. “So,” she said, disregarding subtlety completely, “Dean.” Cas had to fight a smile just thinking about him.

 

“Yes,” he replied simply.

 

“He’s… not terrible,” Hannah appraised, approval sounding in her words. “He’s actually pretty nice.” Cas just smiled in agreement. As they rolled to a stop at a red, Hannah turned to look at him. “Have fun tonight, alright?” she told him. “Be responsible, but have fun.” Cas grinned meaningfully at her.

 

“I will,” he assured her.

 

However, as he turned onto the street the party was on that night a little before ten, he was less and less convinced. The thumping of the music muted his footsteps, even from down the street, and it only got louder as he neared the house. _This was a horrible idea, this is such a bad idea, how could I think this would be good idea?_ chorused through his head as he approached the house. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt regret as strong as the regret he felt for not breaking Chuck’s punishment and dragging him along as he shuffled nervously up the walk alone. He felt more vulnerable than ever, and it was ridiculous to be nervous, they were just a large group of young adults having fun; it didn’t make sense for him to be so intimidated. Yet, there was still a sick tugging, twisting feeling in his gut as he climbed the stairs on unsteady legs. He took a deep, discreet breath as he crossed the threshold of the open door and entered the house.

 

There were people all around him immediately. It was less than pleasant, but he’d gotten dressed and brushed his hair, god dammit he’d even let Samandriel spray him with cologne, so he was going to stay for at least half an hour.

 

As the overpowering stench of alcohol and marijuana assaulted him, he considered a more realistic goal, like say, twenty minutes. Maybe fifteen.

 

However, the image of Gabriel mocking him for the next week entered his mind, and made him decide that he’d strive for a brave forty-five minutes. If he stayed for an hour, he’d reward himself with something temporarily satisfying and within his college student budget. Like a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Americone Dream and three hours of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ on Netflix.

 

_Maybe I do need to get out more,_ he considered as he ventured further into the house, albeit hugging the wall. Unfortunately, a table eventually got in his way and he was forced into the throng of people. He breathed evenly through his nose, internally yelling at himself to man up and face this social situation like a perfectly well-adjusted college age human. However, it was difficult to act like he was having a good time when he barely knew anyone and no one was talking to him. He forced back a frustrated sigh as he continued his path further back into the house.

 

As he came upon the kitchen, he was subjected to many loud, raucous screams. He managed to make out that there was some sort of drinking contest taking place, and he wasn’t surprised when he caught wind of his brother’s name a few times.

 

He chose a wall to lean against, taking a moment to collect himself as he surveyed the other attendees of the party. He didn’t see Dean anywhere, and he wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was relief or disappointment. He lost himself in a reverie, thinking of all the ways he could fuck up, all the things he could say wrong when a cheery voice pulled him back to the party. “Dude!” it rang, making Cas jump, as it was right in his ear. He was even more surprised to find that it was directed at him. “Hey!” the small red haired female exclaimed, beaming at him as she rested her hand on his shoulder – turns out he wouldn’t have to look for Charlie after all. “Hey, man, sorry if I scared you,” she apologized in a lower voice, “it’s just you looked pretty miserable so I thought I’d come over and say hi.” Cas smiled at her gratefully.

 

“Thank you,” he said. “You’re Charlie Bradbury, correct?”

 

“Yep. And you’re Castiel Novak, hot, mysterious whiz kid and little brother of Gabe Novak,” she teased amicably. “Nice to meet you.” Cas smiled, albeit a bit perplexedly; he’d always assumed no one really knew who he was. Sure, they might know his name from the school news, or simply because they knew Gabriel had a younger brother, but he hadn’t expected anyone to be able to match his name to his face. He also wouldn’t describe himself as hot or mysterious, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

“You as well,” he replied.

 

“So you’re not really into these kind of shindigs, are you?” she asked. Cas shook his head timidly, his heart lifting when Charlie nodded in understanding. “The yelling and the music can be a bit much,” she agreed. Suddenly, her easy grin turned excitedly mischievous – Cas wasn’t sure how fond he was of the idea of mischief. “You ever smoke pot before, Cas?” she asked. His eyes widened fractionally.

 

“Uh, no, can’t say I have,” he answered, trying to be rational. Chuck got high all the time, and nothing bad had ever happened to him – he was usually in much worse shape after getting drunk.

 

“Do you want to?” she proposed, rushing to explain, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but we potheads tend to be at least a little less overwhelming. The music’s usually chiller, at least. Also, you’ll be completely aware of everything. You probably won’t even get high, since it’s your first time, but hey, if you’re going for the college experience…” she trailed off, smiling in a way that was incredibly endearing despite the awkwardness of it. “Sorry, I tend to ramble. But anyway, you wanna come join us in the wonderful sanctuary known as the basement?” Cas gave her a small smile, figuring he might as well. After all, Charlie was friendly and animated, and she was actually willing to talk to him, so why not? It would be a good experience to have.

 

“Sure,” he agreed, his smile widening as she beamed and grabbed his hand, directing him toward a door near the back of the house. They trotted down the staircase, a powerful gust of marijuana smoke greeting them at the bottom. Cas did his best to hold back an involuntary grimace as he followed Charlie to a couch near what seemed to be a boiler. On the end was a guy with a questionable haircut wearing a cut up band shirt, who smiled calmly at the pair as they approached.

 

“Yo, Ash, this is Cas,” Charlie introduced him. “Cas, this is Ash.”

 

Cas nodded politely in greeting as Ash gave him a lazy yet amiable, “Hey, man.” Charlie plopped herself on the couch, Cas following rather ungracefully as she was still holding onto his hand.

 

“Alright,” Charlie began as Cas righted himself, “since it’s your first time, I’m gonna start you off with a bong – it’s the easiest on your throat.” Cas nodded; he knew what a bong was, at least, and he was grateful that it wouldn’t be painful on his throat. He watched with genuine interest as Charlie talked through the process of how the apparatus worked. She then went onto explain where to put his mouth, when and how to inhale, and pointed out the hole that he was to keep covered with his thumb. “I’ll take first hit, since it might be a bit much at first,” she explained, raising the glass contraption to her lips and lighting the green leaves. When the green turned red and smoke began travelling up the neck, she inhaled deeply before holding it out to Cas. He threw caution to the wind as he placed his lips where hers had been and inhaled as he’d been instructed.

 

The first thing that hit him was how terrible it tasted. The second was the slight burn he felt in his throat and nose before Charlie told him to blow out. He didn’t cough, but he couldn’t help the face he made. Thankfully Charlie just giggled at him and no one else seemed to be paying any mind to them. “This is supposed to be pleasant?” he clarified, his natural rough voice even more gravelly as he cleared his throat. Charlie giggled again.

 

“You get used to it,” she responded. “Trust me, this is my third bowl tonight.” Cas narrowed his eyes as she smiled at him in sweet amusement.

 

“Is that a lot?” he inquired, clueless. Charlie shrugged.

 

“Depends on the person and their amount of experience. It’s really not a lot for me, especially at a party like this, but I’m still pretty fucking high,” she laughed. “I mean, I’ve been way higher, but I smoke one bowl and I’m high, so.” Cas couldn’t help but grin at the satisfied, almost proud smile on her face.

 

“Note, however, that you are not yet drunk,” a voice came as a scrawny brunette guy with some slight stubble sat on the couch across from them, setting three beers on the table.

 

“Oh, right, I was supposed to get the drinks, wasn’t I?” she said, earning a nod from the brunette and Ash as they tipped back their beers. “Sorry, Andy, I got us a new friend instead,” she explained, grabbing her own bottle by the neck and taking a swig. She looked to Cas and tilted the bottle toward him in offering. He shook his head, politely explaining that he didn’t drink. Charlie shrugged again before taking a few more gulps.

 

“Is it safe to drink and smoke at the same time?” he asked in a low voice, not wishing to sound any less experienced than was already evident. Charlie gave him a perfunctory smile.

 

“Might not be the best idea I will admit, but I do it all the time, so whatever,” she responded, taking one more sip before setting it down and picking the bong up again. “Okay, wanna go again?” she asked. Against his own better judgment, Cas nodded in assent. “I’ll give you first hit this time,” she told him with an excited smile. Cas once again put his lips to the glass, watching down his nose as Charlie flicked her lighter and set the leaves aglow. He inhaled deeply, the sensation much stronger than the first time. He passed it back to her, coughing a bit. Charlie giggled fondly.

 

“I think I’ll refrain from anymore hits tonight,” he informed her, his voice hesitant on the word “hit”, the term being unfamiliar to him. Charlie just giggled again before inhaling more smoke.

 

He spent the next hour and a half with Charlie, still enjoying the conversation she made despite the fact that she continued to consume more and more alcohol and marijuana. However, she began leaning against him sleepily eventually, her words slurred and a blissed out smile on her face as her eyelids drooped. He looked to Ash for an explanation, and he waved it off. “She always passes out when she smokes too much; weed makes her tired as shit, and the alcohol sure doesn’t help,” he explained. Cas nodded, allowing the petite redhead to rest her head in his lap as she dozed off.

 

It was only about five minutes later when a newly familiar voice rang through the basement. “Hey, has anyone seen Charlie?” Dean asked the room, his voice worried. Cas opened his mouth to call to him, but Dean’s gaze stopped him before he could get anything out. He smiled at Cas, first in excited greeting and then in relief as he rushed over. “Hey, Cas,” he greeted.

 

“Hello, Dean,” he replied, smiling demurely.

 

“She passed out on you?” he asked, his smile half amused and half apologetic. All Cas could do was nod as he knelt on the carpet in front of the couch, putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder and shaking her gently. “Sorry about that, man,” he apologized earnestly.

 

“It’s not a problem,” Cas assured him.

 

“Charlie,” Dean spoke softly, shaking her again and earning a small grumble in response. “Charlie, you gotta get up, you’re sleeping on Cas and completely ruining his first ever frat party,” he said, making Cas laugh lightly. He flashed a grin up at Cas before turning his attention back to Charlie when she stuck her arms out. Dean sighed before telling her, “You have to at least sit up a little.” She obliged, albeit a bit grumpily. Dean hooked his arm under her knees, hefting her up into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head against his chest, absently snuggling her face into his neck. Cas had to fight a smile at the purity and strength of the bond between them. “So you’ve been down here all night, huh?” Dean asked with an amused smiled. “I was wondering why I hadn’t seen you.”

 

“You were?” Cas blurted before he had the chance to think better of it. Dean ducked his head a bit at that, his eyes looking around the room.

 

“Well… yeah,” he answered. Cas smiled, his chest full of warmth.

 

“Sorry I didn’t see you,” he apologized as he stood. “Charlie noticed that I seemed… out of place, and invited me down here. She informed me that it would be less overwhelming,” he explained. Dean chuckled at that.

 

“Well, the people are definitely more laid back,” he agreed.

 

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “I don’t know how they find smoking marijuana enjoyable – it tastes awful.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up at that as he let out a surprised laugh.

 

“She didn’t force you to smoke, did she?” he inquired suspiciously, his face relaxing when Cas assured him that it was completely consensual and that Charlie had been very kind and understanding. “Good,” he stated before jostling the small girl in his arms. “Hey,” he said, “you gonna crash in my bed tonight?” Charlie wrinkled her nose in response to the request, her eyes still shut.

 

“Gross,” she grumbled, “people are probably having sex on your bed right now.” Dean rolled his eyes at that.

 

“Well I’m not entirely sober right now, so I ain’t driving you home, and there’s no way I’m carrying you all the way to your apartment,” he replied. Charlie just huffed a tired, dissatisfied breath before burying her face further into Dean’s neck. He sighed in frustrated defeat.

 

“If you’d like,” Cas started timidly, “I could drive you?” Dean looked up at him, hesitation clear in his eyes.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I wouldn’t wanna make you leave just ‘cause I had a couple more beers than I should’ve.”

 

“Would you be offended if I told you I’d prefer to drive you to Charlie’s than to stay here?” Cas shot back with a timid (albeit increasingly more amiable) grin. Dean reciprocated the gesture in amusement.

 

“Well, if you want to, then who am I to deny you?” he replied, making Cas’ grin blossom into a smile. “My car’s out front,” he informed him as he dug through his pockets, tossing Cas his keys when he recovered them. Cas caught them clumsily against his chest, blushing minimally as Dean laughed in response. But when he looked up and saw the ease in his smile and the shine in his eyes, Cas really couldn’t care about embarrassing himself. He smiled back and followed behind Dean as he nodded towards the stairs with a joking, “C’mon, she ain’t getting much lighter.”

 

Cas stayed close behind Dean as they made their way through the hoard of people to the front of the house. The crowd hadn’t seemed to have diminished much, but it hadn’t grown either. As Cas checked a clock, he saw that it was almost one in the morning.

 

The air outside was crisp and fresh, and Cas inhaled it greedily; it was a most welcome reprieve from the heady perfumes of alcohol and marijuana.

 

Walking up to Dean’s slick black car was almost surreal; Cas had seen the 1967 Chevy Impala multiple times before, but never this close. Castiel had always thought the prospect of riding inside of it would forever just be a dream, and now he was about to _drive_ it. “Hey Cas, can you unlock her for me?” Dean asked. It took Cas a brief moment of confusion to realize that by ‘her’ Dean meant the car, not Charlie.

 

“Of course,” Cas replied, fumbling to unlock the back door. He opened it and stepped back, allowing Dean to gently deposit Charlie into the backseat and laying her down. “Does this car not have seat belts?” Cas couldn’t help but ask as Dean shut the door.

 

“Nope. They weren’t required by law when she was made,” he explained. “I don’t mind it most of the time, but I don’t like to drive her when I’m buzzed because of it.”

 

“It’s probably wise to not operate any vehicle while ‘buzzed’,” Cas replied as he unlocked the passenger side door for Dean and made his way around the hood to the driver’s side. Dean shot him an incredibly charming lopsided grin over the roof of the car as they both opened their doors.

 

“Cas, I have a real high tolerance for alcohol,” he assured him. “I’ll be practically sober in an hour or two.”

 

“That doesn’t make it any less illegal,” Cas pointed out as he climbed into the driver’s seat. The smell of the interior was an overwhelming combination of leather, mint, and gasoline, and holy Jesus he was behind the wheel of _Dean Winchester’s car_ ; Cas surreptitiously reveled in it, his heart beating in his extremities as Dean slid into the passenger seat beside him. He habitually reached for a seat belt, blushing as he came up short before quickly putting the key in the ignition and thanking the universe Dean hadn’t seen or commented on the moment.

 

“You know what else isn’t legal? Drinking when you’re twenty,” Dean countered as Cas turned on the headlights, illuminating the car in front of them. “And smoking marijuana,” he added in a teasingly scolding tone. “In this state, at least.”Cas would’ve rolled his eyes, but he was too busy focusing on getting Dean’s monster of a car out of its spot on the side of the street to be paying much attention. Dropping his voice to a theatrically conspiratorial whisper, Dean added, “But I won’t tell if you don’t. Wouldn’t wanna dirty up that pretty little reputation of yours.” Cas shivered slightly at his tone as he coasted down the street, even if he had been joking.

 

“Yes,” Cas responded, voice rougher with a strange mix of concentration and attraction. “Of course, just because my reputation remains pure doesn’t mean I have to.” Wow. That didn’t sound good at all once he said it out loud. Dean raised his eyebrows at that.

 

“You wanna rough things up a bit, Cas?” Dean asked him, voice bordering on excited and mischievous. Cas gulped as he came to an intersection. He’d said that dumb line as a spur of the moment thing; he had no idea what to say next.

 

“Where does Charlie live?” he deadpanned, effectively killing whatever vibe had been culminating. Dean cleared his throat before giving him directions around the campus. It wasn’t far, and they were pulling up to a split level apartment within a couple of minutes.

 

Dean exited the car, swiftly opening the back door and carefully searching Charlie’s pockets for the keys to her apartment while Cas turned off the car and stepped out. He traded Dean his car keys for Charlie’s key before Dean lifted an unconscious Charlie into his arms and kicked the door shut behind them. Cas let them into the building, stepping aside to allow Dean to lead the way up the stair and to the left. Cas unlocked the door Dean gestured to, the sound of his fumbling with the lock slightly jarring in the otherwise silent dwelling. He finally got it open and held the door open, allowing Dean and Charlie to enter before he stepped into the unfamiliar apartment. The door led to a small carpeted room with a couch right to the left of the door and a television on the wall across from it. Between the two was a cluttered dark wooden coffee table that had likely been bought from a garage sale. On either side of the television were mismatched bookshelves full of movies, video games, books and magazines. There were at least four different gaming systems on the floor surrounding the TV, and Cas was pretty sure the colorful pad against the right wall was a Dance Dance Revolution mat. The apartment extended to the right, where there was a hallway with a door on either side that led to what looked like the kitchen/eating area.

 

“You can chill on the couch for a sec,” Dean told him as he headed down the hallway, “I’m gonna get her to bed.” Cas nodded as Dean and Charlie disappeared behind the door on the left side of the hallway, holding his hands together and rocking on his heels uneasily for a moment. His gaze then fell to the wall with the DDR mat against it, as it was adorned with an over-sized Star Wars poster. For all the praise Cas had heard of the saga, he had never actually gotten around to watching any of the movies.

 

“You a fan?” Dean’s voice asked, making Cas jump a bit as he turned to face him. He was leaning against the doorway, the glow of the streetlight outside illuminating his face as he looked intently at Cas. God, he looked good. And Cas had his undivided attention.

 

“I’ve never actually seen them,” Cas admitted, making Dean’s jaw drop and his eyes widen comically. Cas smiled sheepishly in response.

 

“Dude,” Dean stated, his shocked expression quickly turning into a smile. “Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” he inquired. Cas shook his head. “You tired?” Cas shook his head. He actually _was_ pretty tired, but it sounded like Dean had something for them to do in mind, and Cas wasn’t giving up any opportunity to spend time with Dean. “Charlie has all three trilogies and the stand alone’s. You wanna watch the first of the original trilogy?” he asked. Cas furrowed his brow in skeptical amusement.

 

“Isn’t it almost one thirty in the morning?” he asked.

 

“Well, yeah,” Dean agreed, “but it’s never too late for Star Wars.” Cas smiled at that.

 

“And Charlie won’t mind?”

 

“Nah, I crash here all the time,” he replied. Cas’ eyes widened minimally at the insinuation that they would be “crashing” at Charlie’s together, however if they were about to watch a movie at one thirty in the morning Cas supposed it made sense to assume they would be falling asleep there. “And she’d want me to educate you. Besides, she owes you for tonight, so take a seat and I’ll get a blanket,” he said, not allowing Cas time to respond before he silently crept back into Charlie’s room. Cas followed his instructions and took a seat on one end of the couch. Dean returned a few moments later, quietly closing the door behind him as he made his way back into the living room, tossing the blanket at Cas. He caught it, and on closer inspection realized that it was a Star Wars blanket. Dean grinned as he strode toward Charlie’s movie collection. “Thought it fit the occasion,” he explained before browsing the shelves.

 

“It’s very fitting,” Cas agreed lamely, watching Dean shamelessly as he perused the various movie titles. He could still barely believe he was practically alone with Dean Winchester, about to share a cultural experience while sharing a blanket on a small couch at one thirty in the morning. It was almost surreal. But as Dean whirled around with a triumphant smile on his face, proudly wielding a DVD, Cas had no trouble accepting his current situation. He gazed fondly at Dean as he set up the film, his heart kicking into overdrive as the movie began and Dean made his way to the couch, beaming excitedly at Cas as he plopped himself down next to him. It was a relatively small sofa, Cas realized as he smiled wistfully, helplessly into Dean’s eyes as he grinned excitedly at him.

 

“You ready?” he asked in a hushed voice that made Cas want to curl into him forever; because it was moment just between the two of them, a quiet, intimate moment that no one else would ever be a part of – it was just him and Dean, inches from each other, about to stay up together watching what was clearly one of Dean’s favorite films of all time. And Cas never wanted the magical feeling spreading throughout his entire body to go away. He nodded enthusiastically. “Awesome,” Dean replied, toeing off his shoes. “Take off your shoes, man, stay awhile,” he instructed with an easy grin. Cas heart leapt as he did as he was told, letting his shoes fall to the floor as he folding his legs beneath him. His knee grazed over Dean’s calves, the latter’s feet beneath Cas’ upper thigh; as previously stated, it was a fairly small couch. It was really more of a loveseat; definitely not made for two young men to be spread out on together, but neither party was complaining as they turned their attention to the movie.

 

Cas really did try to pay attention, but between his hyper awareness of Dean’s proximity and his growing fatigue, the task proved to be quite difficult.

 

About three quarters of the way through the movie he must have dozed off, because a strong hand was lightly shaking his shoulder, making him groggily lift his head from where it rested against the back of the couch. “Cas,” a warm voice – Dean’s, he registered with pleasant fuzziness – called softly, “you can’t fall asleep like that, man. Come here.” Cas’ head lolled to the right as he gazed blearily at Dean, who was leaning against the arm of the couch, one arm slung across the top of it, leaving his tee-shirt-clad torso as an incredibly welcome invitation. Cas complied without a thought, shifting so that his head rested against Dean’s shoulder, his hands curled up and resting gingerly on Dean’s chest, his nose lightly grazing Dean’s clavicle, the corner of his jaw gently pressed to the top of Cas’ head. Cas tried to keep his eyes open to keep up with the movie, but they fell shut soon after Dean brought his hand to Cas’ hair and began stroking it carefully. Cas subconsciously snuggled further into Dean’s chest, falling asleep to the lullaby of Dean’s soft humming and the low volume of the movie still playing in the background.

 

 

Castiel woke in the morning to find his face pressed to someone else’s neck. There was a warm torso beneath him, and it rose and fell evenly under his hand. Soft breath caressed his hair, and his left leg was draped over a pair of hips, his right leg slotted between the back of a couch and someone else’s leg. It only took him a few groggy moments to piece together that he was asleep on top of _Dean Winchester_ , and within that moment he was grinning like an idiot. Had he not been so tired he might have freaked out a bit, but he was exhausted, so he decided to not over think his situation and instead fell back asleep after pressing his face further into the comforting warmth of Dean’s throat, his body curling further into Dean’s as he blissfully let go of his brief consciousness.

 

The second time he woke up there were lips in his hair and knuckles gently stroking his upper arm. Cas huffed contentedly and kept his eyes closed as he rubbed his face further into Dean’s neck, his fingers curling into Dean’s tee shirt. “Cas?” Dean’s sleep-ridden voice asked softly, “You awake?”

 

“No,” Cas grumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he cuddled Dean harder. The latter chuckled lightly beneath him, using his unoccupied hand to lightly stroke Cas’ face. Cas preened under the touch.

 

“It’s almost eleven,” Dean informed him quietly. Cas blinked his eyes open, lifting his head and looking around. Ah, yes, they were in Charlie’s apartment. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair, making him turn his head so they were looking at each other. Dean was gazing at him with an openly fond grin that made Cas’ insides melt. “You’re cute when you sleep,” Dean said casually. Cas’ heart leapt into his throat before his chest flooded with warmth.

 

“Thank you,” he replied in a gravelly tone. “You make a nice pillow,” he added, making Dean laugh. Cas made note of the way his eyes crinkles at the corners. “In fact, you are _such_ a nice pillow, that I think I would like to exploit you for the purpose some more.” Dean giggled as Cas made to rest his head on his chest again, but Dean sat up a bit, gently situating Cas so that while he was still leaning against Dean, they were now both in a more upright position, their feet resting against the opposite arm rest.

 

“Charlie’s out getting bagels,” Dean told him, cradling him in his arms. It was a strangely familiar position for a pair of people who were practically strangers, but Cas really couldn’t bring himself to care. “I hope you like plain,” he added as an afterthought.

 

“Plain will be just fine,” Cas assured him, gazing into his eyes wondrously. “Thank you for last night,” he said earnestly. Dean scoffed.

 

“You’re thanking me for having you drive me and my stoned ass friend back to her apartment?” he asked.

 

“I’m thanking you for the movie,” Cas replied, adding with a grin, “and for sharing the couch.” Dean grinned back at him, resting their foreheads together. Cas reveled in the moment for a few beats before the unpleasant taste in his mouth made itself present. “Does Charlie have a spare toothbrush?” he inquired, pulling a face.

 

“I think she does,” Dean chuckled, gently climbing out from under Cas and taking his hand, leading him down the hall. Cas huffed in protest but followed anyway, albeit leaning heavily against Dean and resting his head on his shoulder as Dean opened the door across from the one that led to Charlie’s room.

 

With the shower it was a fairly small room, barely fitting both boys. The lack of space made it a bit difficult for Dean to rummage through the cabinet behind Charlie’s mirror, as did the falling makeup palettes, but he eventually found his toothbrush and one still in its packaging. Brushing wasn’t the easiest task either, given the lack of elbow room, but they managed and were just spilling out of the bathroom when Charlie returned with a large brown paper bag in her hands.

 

“Morning, Cas,” she greeted him when she noticed him standing in the hallway with his hands clasped in front of him.

 

“Good morning, Charlie,” he replied, rushing to say, “Thank you so much for-”

 

“Dude, don’t,” she cut him off, holding up her free hand, effectively making Cas shut his mouth. “I should be thanking _you._ Or maybe apologizing. Anyway, welcome to my lovely home, blah blah, want a bagel?” Cas smiled gratefully, greatly relieved by Charlie’s distaste for formalities.

 

“Hell yeah, I’m starving,” Dean chimed in, casually slinging his arm around Cas’ hips and gently guiding him into the kitchen. Every nerve ending where Dean’s arm lingered was aflame, and the smirk he caught on Charlie’s face told Cas that he wasn’t hiding it very well.

 

He ended up seated at the table talking with Charlie as Dean cut and the bagels and adorned them with the various preferences of the three. Cas had offered to help, but Charlie had insisted that Dean did all the work. “How are you feeling?” Cas asked her softly as she massaged her temples.

 

“I’ll be better once I drink a few dozen pots of coffee or so,” she replied with a weak smile, a gesture which Cas reciprocated. “Thanks for the lift last night, by the way. I don’t wanna know what’s in Dean’s bed.”

 

“I’d be offended,” Dean chimed in from the counter, “but I honestly don’t know who the hell was in there last night either, so I can’t really blame you there.”

 

“Dean’s not gross, he just lends his bed out to needy, horny drunks,” Charlie explained playfully.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault my door doesn’t have a lock,” Dean defended himself. “Besides, I figure it’s better done in private then in front of everyone.” Charlie nodded in agreement.

 

“You must spend a lot of money on laundry,” Cas said, realizing that the fact that laundry was the first connection he made was probably pretty lame. But Dean chuckled anyway, and Charlie even gave a small breath of laughter, so he smiled minimally in response.

 

“Yeah, it sucks,” Dean agreed. “I’d move in with Charlie, but she has a lot of… _visitors,_ ” Dean explained, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he placed the three plates down and took a seat between Cas and Charlie.

 

“Oh,” Cas replied, ever so eloquently. “…congratulations.” Dean and Charlie both burst out laughing as Cas sat there, internally punching himself for saying something that was clearly completely stupid. However, when Dean clapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder, he felt less like he was being laughed at – in fact, he even felt welcome, like he was part of the joke as opposed to being the joke.  


“Dude, don’t make me laugh that hard when I’m hungover,” Charlie scolded, resting her head within her folded arms. Cas apologized, but a smile still tugged at the corner of his lips.

 

Over the course of breakfast, Cas found that he very much enjoyed the company of Dean and Charlie – hungover as she might’ve been, she was still very witty and charming. And Dean, well, he could’ve been telling Cas about peeling potatoes and he would’ve hung on every word he said like the fate of the world depended on it.

 

“Well, this was nice,” Charlie said as she slowly stood up from the table, “but I think I’m gonna go take five ibuprofen and pass out for the rest of the day.” She headed down the hall, turning around in her doorway to point at Cas and tell him, “You and I are hanging out again sometime. Make Dean give you my number.” Before Cas could even move his head to respond, her door was shut.

 

“I like Charlie,” Cas declared with a small smile, almost more to himself than to Dean. Dean laughed regardless, leaning on the table so that he was closer to Cas.

 

“Yeah, nothing more charming than a hangover,” he joked in response. “So she really is gonna hit me if I don’t give you her number,” he continued, huffing out a small, almost unsure laugh.

 

“Oh, of course,” Cas replied, fumbling to retrieve his phone from his pocket. “Crap,” he muttered in response to the many messages Hannah had sent him over the course of the night.

 

**_Hannah:_ ** _Are you still at the party? It’s a bit late, don’t you think?_

**_Hannah:_ ** _I’m sorry, you should be having fun._

**_Hannah:_ ** _Castiel, are you alright? Are you hurt?_

**_Hannah:_ ** _Are you conscious?_

**_Hannah:_ ** _Your phone better be dead._

**_Hannah:_ ** _I’m getting very worried. Please respond._

**_Hannah:_ ** _If you’re alive I’m going to kill you._

**_Hannah:_ ** _It’s almost two in the morning, should I be looking for you?_

**_Hannah:_ ** _I called Gabriel, but he didn’t pick up either._

**_Hannah:_ ** _I’m going to bed now, but reply as soon as you see these. Please be alright._

 

Cas sighed and swiped his phone open to reply. “Everything alright?” Dean asked, his concern clear.

 

“I didn’t answer Hannah’s messages last night,” he explained. “She… worries.” His cheeks turned a faint shade of pink at that, but Dean just nodded in understanding. Cas typed out a quick text assuring her that he was alright before opening up a new contact and handing the phone to Dean.

 

“So… you and Hannah…” Dean trailed off uncomfortably as he entered Charlie’s number. Cas furrowed his brow in confusion. “Are you two…?” Cas looked at him, slightly baffled.

 

“Hannah’s like a sister to me,” he replied. “Was I not clear enough in expressing that I’m interested in you?” He almost regretted the words, but the look on Dean’s face after hearing Cas blatantly state that he was interested in him was too precious for Cas to care about anything else.

 

“Oh, um,” Dean stammered. “I mean, I was sort of hoping you were, but I wasn’t exactly sure…” he tapered off, scratching the back of his neck. “Um, I’m into you too, by the way.”Cas smiled at him fondly.

 

“Guess you should probably put your number in my phone then,” he suggested, grinning.

 

“Right,” Dean agreed, saving Charlie’s number and adding his own in. Once he’d saved it, the phone vibrated violently in his hands, informing them that Hannah was calling. Dean handed the phone back to Cas, smirking at the timorous expression on his face as he pressed the answer button.

 

“Hello?” he said tentatively.

 

“Hello?” Hannah practically screeched in reply, incredulous. “I stay up until three in the morning worried sick about you, and you text me at almost _noon_ the next day, and all you can say is ‘hello’?” Cas winced. Judging by Dean’s smug yet guilty expression, he was hearing every word. “You haven’t even told me where you are, or who you’re with!”

 

“I’m with Dean at his friend Charlie’s apartment,” Cas explained, standing up from the table and walking to the other side of the kitchen; not that it did much, but it comforted him to have some distance between Dean’s ears and Hannah’s voice.

 

“You’re with Dean?” she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper as she inquired further, “Did… did you sleep with him?” Cas ran a hand over his face, flinching slightly and praying that Dean hadn’t heard that.

 

“No,” he answered gruffly, trying to ignore the muffled laughter coming from the boy across the room.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Hannah, please stop,” he groaned. Dean didn’t even bother to hide his laughter that time.

 

“Is he in the room with you?” she asked, apparently picking up on the background laughter.

 

“Yes,” he answered curtly. There was a moment of contemplative silence from Hannah’s end before she replied.

 

“Well, when are you coming home?” she asked, the worry clear in her voice.

 

“Soon,” he promised her.

 

“Alright,” she conceded begrudgingly. “But I’m still cutting your head off when you get home.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Cas replied with a small smile. “I’m sorry; I should’ve checked my messages last night.” Hannah let out a huff on the other side of the line.

 

“Yes, but I’ll yell at you about that when you get back,” she said. “I’ll see you then.”

 

“Goodbye, Hannah,” he replied, hanging up the phone and turning to face Dean. The latter had a shit-eating grin on his face that he wasn’t even trying to hide.

 

“Did I get you in trouble?” he smirked. Cas cringed.

 

“Did you hear a lot of that?” he asked fearfully. Dean shrugged.

 

“Basically I got that she’s pissed and you’re irresponsible.”

 

“I am incredibly responsible,” Cas insisted indignantly.

 

“Just got distracted then?” Dean teased playfully. Cas blushed.

 

“Yes, I was a bit busy driving two drunken young adults home,” he retorted.

 

“Ah, I see,” Dean replied. “And were you ‘too busy’ cuddling the shit out of me to text her also?” Cas tried – and failed – to suppress a grin.

 

“Priorities,” he replied, his chest warming at the bashful and surprised smile he received from Dean in response.

 

“So,” Dean said, clearing his throat, “You, uh… you got anything going on later?” he asked, peeking up at Cas with an unsure yet hopeful look. Cas smiled through the incessant pounding in his chest.

 

“Besides Hannah slitting my throat I believe I’m free,” he answered, his chest warming as Dean beamed in response.

 

“Awesome,” he replied, rushing to add, “Well, not the whole throat slitting thing, but… I mean if you’re free, I know this really great diner, if you’d be interested…”

 

“Do they have burgers?” Cas inquired, saving Dean from his babbling, endearing as it may be.

 

“Best around,” Dean grinned proudly. “And their pie is like sex. Really, really good sex.” Cas chuckled, pointedly ignoring the reminder that Dean actually knew the weight of that comparison, whereas Cas was pretty much clueless.

 

“I’d love to,” he confirmed, relishing in Dean’s bright grin.

 

“Great!” he exclaimed, the moment lingering as the boys smiled at each other. “Well, I don’t want you to get in any more trouble than you’re already in…” Dean began, “Guess I should probably get you home, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Cas agreed, nodding reluctantly. Dean stood up and walked over to him, taking him by the hand as he led him toward the door.

 

The car ride was much less awkward than Castiel had been preparing for – in fact, it was actually pretty comfortable after the first minute or so. Unfortunately, it was tainted by dread when Cas thought about how angry Hannah was going to be once he got home.

 

However, once she heard about his date, she was far happier for her friend than she was angry with him. And when he and Dean were laughing over curly fries and shakes that night, he thought he’d endure a chewing out from Hannah every day if it meant he could be with Dean.


End file.
